


Bowser Jr.'s Plan

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Escape, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Being sick of waiting around, Bowser Jr. decides to go and hatch up a scheme himself to get rid of the boredom that is getting to him!





	Bowser Jr.'s Plan

Bowser Junior grumbled as he was in his room in Bowser's Castle, wandering around as he was surrounded by all of his toys and machines, the little Prince of the Koopas adjusting his white bandana a he was stomping around due to there being so much space as a result of the enormous room gifted to him, waiting for something to do.

"Argh... it's not fair. Dad gets to mess around with that pesky plumber again while I'm stuck in here!" Bowser Jr. complained as he picked up his magic paintbrush, looking into it as he shook his head. "Why doesn't he let me tag more often like he used to when I was younger...?"

Bowser Jr. then turned to see his prized Junior Klown Kar, a smirk appearing on his face as he jumped in and tinkered around with some of the wires sticking around, eventually pressing the big red button he had in the cockpit as the clown car was activated, two red boxing gloves emerging from within. Bowser Jr. laughed as he was pumping his arms up in joy.

"Aww yeah! This is happening!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he then piloted the machine, punching through the rooftop as he left behind Bowser's Keep, laughing all the way as he went high into the night sky... and then paused as he scratched his head. "Well, I made it out. Now what do I do?"

Bowser Jr. then noticed several Paratroopas and Boos flying by him as they were screaming in terror, being chased by a hungry Petey Piranha, who was munching on them due to not having been fed. Bowser Jr. shrugged as he headed eastward, leaving behind his volcanic kingdom he shared with his father and army as he was hoping there would be something fun to do despite it being so late at night.

"All right, now that I escaped my home, I need to do something worthy of my time..." Bowser Jr. said to himself rubbing his chin.


End file.
